


Which and Every Who

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [39]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is his one and only, the beginning and the end for Aang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which and Every Who

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of Alphabet Challenge at my LJ, where I'm given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "omega"

* * *

  
_omega_  
-noun  
1\. the last of any series; the end.  


* * *

She tries not to be a jealous lover, once the passion and urgency of her teenage years passes. It’s too exhausting to maintain. There are too many towns and cities with too many pretty girls who are in love with the Avatar and what he’s done.

Her own knee-jerk reactions help less than Aang’s own words and actions, which only confirm the depth of his feelings for her; the way he says her name, smiles at her, or curls an arm around her waist to pull her close only proves to Katara in ways he will never have to spell out that she is his one and only, the beginning and the end for him.

No, those silly girls are easy to brush off – half of them, she suspects, wouldn’t know Aang’s name if it didn’t have ‘Avatar’ stuck to the front of it.

The others, they’re a little bit harder to shrug away. They don’t know Aang’s name either, but Aang knows theirs; she can hear him murmuring them when he’s deep in dreams – when he’s not Aang, when he’s only the Avatar, the reincarnation of another soul who has lived a thousand lifetimes and has loved just as many.

Katara’s not the one and only; Katara’s not the beginning or the end. She tries not to be jealous.


End file.
